Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical X-ray photographing technology.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-310595 or 2008-259881 discloses a medical X-ray photographing apparatus, in which a light emission display (multi-color LED) is provided in a collimator or a cover to display the states of the medical X-ray photographing apparatus such as X-ray photography readiness, a middle of X-ray irradiation, a warning, and a failure.
An X-ray photographing apparatus in which an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector are turned around a subject is known as an apparatus that performs CT photography, tomosynthesis photography, or the like. There is a demand for the X-ray photographing apparatus configured to perform light emission display. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-310595 or 2008-259881, because the X-ray generator is not turned, there is no technical thought that the light emission display is performed in association with the turning. Therefore, there is a need for a technology of performing the light emission display in association with the turning.